


Taniec

by Marque



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Dancing, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marque/pseuds/Marque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeden z radosnych momentów z czasów Gondolinu.<br/>Krótki one-shot, pisany jako odstresowanie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taniec

Muzyka zawsze działała na niego tak silnie, ku temu nie było żadnych wątpliwości. Odkąd tylko pamiętał melodie porywały go - a on im na to pozwalał i tym razem nie było inaczej. Skoczna melodia fletu przyspieszała bicie jego serca a głębokie uderzenia bębnów wibrowały mu we krwi.

Jego uśmiech był zuchwały gdy posłał go w stronę swojego męża, upewniając się, że miał jego całkowitą uwagę. Oczywiście było to z jego strony okropnie próżne, to pragnienie, by Glorfindel nie był w stanie myśleć o absolutnie niczym innym, jak tylko jego ciele. Tu i teraz, poruszającym się z gracją i płynnością wprawnego tancerza, gnącym się pod subtelnym dotykiem melodii, która kształtowała przecież ten pokaz. Wyskoki, wygięcia, łuki w jakie układał całe swoje ciało balansowały na granicy jego możliwości - ale przecież mniej byłoby niemalże obrazą dla jego zdolności.

Owszem, niektóre z jego mięśni paliły z niezadowolenia na takie ekscesy (w końcu ledwie wczoraj wrócił z patrolu w górach, a jego pierwsza noc w ramionach Glorfindela wcale nie należała do leniwych), jednak Ecthelion nie zwracał na to uwagi. Skupiony na tańcu, na tym, co czuł jego mąż dzięki temu występowi, nie przejmował się takimi szczegółami. Podobnie jak tym, że w sali byli jeszcze inni elfowie a jego taniec… Cóż, graniczył z tym, co uznawano za przyzwoite. Jednak wszyscy zgromadzeni byli jego dobrymi przyjaciółmi i każdy miał za sobą już kilka głębokich kieliszków wina więc wiedział, że zostanie mu to wybaczone. Nie takie już rzeczy zdarzało im się wszystkim wyprawiać po zbyt dużej dawce alkoholu i nikt nie traktował tego zbyt poważnie a wszystko zostawało w ich gronie.

Teraz także na sali nie słychać było oburzenia a raczej śmiechy i żartobliwie dopingujące okrzyki. Ecthelion czuł przez Więź jak to wszystko wywołuje głęboki rumieniec na policzkach jego męża i to uczucie było elektryzujące. Nie obchodziło go jak strasznie jest próżny - liczyło się tylko to, jak bardzo podobał się w tej chwili Glorfindelowi. Każdy skok, każda niemalże akrobatyczna figura, którą wykonywał w swoim tańcu była warta tego uczucia.

A gdy muzyka dobiegła końca, gdy stał okrakiem nad kolanami Glorfindela, przypierając go do krzesła, jedną ręką odchylając do tyłu jego złotowłosą głowę, gdy dysząc lekko patrzył mu w oczy… Jego zuchwały uśmiech był przyrzeczeniem i obietnicą zarazem.

**Author's Note:**

> Więcej mojego Ectheliona i jego Glorfindela znajdziecie tu: [Ecthelion of The Fountain](http://ecthelion-of-the-fountain.tumblr.com/) :)  
> Komentujcie proszę!


End file.
